


Her Worst Days

by quinnovative



Series: 4 times Jess calls Kara when something’s wrong with Lena, and 1 time Lena calls Kara herself [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie have Lena's back too, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Injured Lena Luthor, Injury, Sanvers - Freeform, just like Kara and Jess, kara and lena love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnovative/pseuds/quinnovative
Summary: Lena gets mugged and attacked outside L-Corp. Jess calls Kara, calls Alex--who shows up with Maggie; and Lena learns that there are multiple people who have her back. It kind of breaks her heart as Kara hugs her tightly.





	Her Worst Days

“Miss Luthor, you’re bleeding.”

“I’m what?”

“Bleeding. You’re bleeding.”

“I—“ The hand she draws away from her hairline is sticky and painted red. “Oh.”

“I think you should sit,” Jess says as Lena steps further into the light of the nearly empty office, coming back from a coffee run. Jess stands and puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders as the CEO sways in front of her assistant’s desk.

“Miss Luthor, this looks really bad, you look really hurt.”

Lena winces as she moves, and Jess shifts away from her chair, eases Lena so she’s sitting there instead.

“What happened?” Jess asks, voice thick with concern as Lena blinks and swallows, grimacing the whole time.

God, she looks a mess—awful and dazed with the long blinks she gives through bruising and swelling eyelids.

“I—it’s nothing. Just some guys out on the street, lurking outside L-Corp, wanting money and revenge on _a Luthor,”_ she spits the last part, disgust rolling of her tongue and it hurts Jess to see that the loathing Lena projects is aimed at herself rather than the men who did this to her. “God knows what they’re upset about this time. But they took a couple thousand dollars instead of my life so it—it could have been worse. They—they took away the gun after a—a while, once I got out the money.”

“You need to report this!” Jess says, already reaching toward the phone.

Lena quickly shakes her head and _oh,_ that was a bad idea. The pounding in her skull expands, branches into murky, thick nausea that accumulates in her stomach; into spotty vision with blinking lights and dark circles. She hold her head for a moment, fingers pressing into her forehead.

“I’m fine.” Deep breath. “I’ll just go home in a bit, sleep it off. I don’t want to involve the police.” Deep breath. _Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think._ “Makes it worse and ughh—“ she breaks off, brings a second hand to her head and leaves it there.

“Miss Luthor, that’s it I’m calling an ambulance and then I’m calling the police. People can’t just—“

“No!” Lena yelps, shoots upright before sinking back down with a groan.

She hears Jess move the phone, removing her hand from the chair.

“No, Jess, _please,”_ her voice is gargled and miserable and her words come in a slurred heap. The thought of talking with the police, answering question to disappointed faces, having foreign hands touch her stinging skin and burning muscle and aching bones makes her stomach clench and yank.

Jess stands nervously, bites her lip as she wavers between her boss and the landline. “Is there anyone I can call for you? Someone who can help?”

Lena shrugs and sniffles painfully.

 _Kara._ Lena’s heart screams, but her lips stay closed.

Jess wracks her brain, the image of a blonde reporter emerges and sticks at the forefront of her thoughts.

“What about Miss Danvers?” Jess tries, finally. “I can call her for you.”

Lena gives a small nod, tilts her head back against the chair, squeezing her eyes closed, holding her abdomen with one hand while the other rubs against her forehead.

Kara’s phone rings when she’s a couple thousand feet in the air, but the tone is a special beep reserved for Jess, because calls from Jess mean calls about Lena.

Kara yanks her phone from the pocket sewn into her super suit, flies higher to put some distance between her and the alien she’s fighting, buy her some time to take a quick call—Rao, she can already hear Alex simultaneously teasing and berating her for this.

“Hey, Jess!”

“Kara.” Jess’ voice is chilling, strict with fear, rather than the usual exasperated concern that drives these calls.

“Miss Luthor got attacked, mugged or something outside L-Corp. She’s up with me now, but refusing to contact the police and she—she needs medical attention but won’t let me call.”

 _Shit._ Kara’s heart aches. The alien’s gaining on her and she can’t let more citizens get hurt.

Kara tugs a hand through her hair, flits to dodge an attack. “Ask Lena if she’ll let Alex help her. She’ll know who you’re talking about.”

Jess’ presence over the phone line disappears for a moment and then returns. “She nodded.”

“Good,” Kara breathes out some relief. “Listen, does Lena have her phone on her?”

“Yes.”

“Alex is my sister, she’s trained in medicine. Her number is Lena’s third speed dial. I’d call her myself, but I—I’m in a pressing situation and don’t have much time before I have to go. But Alex is good and she’s close to L-Corp. Tell her what happened and she’ll come.”

“Okay.” Jess nods, voice shaky as she tosses another worried look at Lena, curls the phone wire around her finger.

“Listen, you’re doing great, Jess. I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Kara dodges a hit and curses under her breath. “Would—can I talk to Lena real quick?”

“Of course. I—thank you, I’ll see you soon.”

Jess taps Lena’s shoulder gently to get her attention and the dark haired woman groans, blinks before closing her eyes again.

“It’s Kara,” Jess says softly, thrusts the phone into Lena’s shaking hand.

“Hey, love,” Kara says, keeps her voice gentle.

“Kara,” Lena breaths out.

“Yeah, hey I’m coming as soon as I can, all right?”

Lena swallows. “It’s not a big deal, Kara.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “I’m in an easy fight right now, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Alex will probably get there first, Maggie will probably be with her. You just hang tight for a bit. I love you,” Kara says and Lena says it back softly, timidly, before Kara closes her eyes for a moment and hangs up, turning toward her opponent with a new kind of anger and fire… the fight isn’t even close to fair after that.

/

“Oh, kid,” Maggie murmurs as she drops to her knees in front of Lena, behind her Alex asks Jess a few questions. “Hey,” Maggie whispers, gently cups Lena’s face. Beneath her fingers, Lena’s skin is purple and tainted with drying crimson. Lena’s bottom lip quivers.

“Oh, hey hey hey Lena, you’re okay,” Maggie says, wraps Lena into the softest hug she can manage. “You’re going to be fine.” Maggie pulls back and smiles, brushing hair behind Lena’s ear. She’ll talk to Lena about reporting the incident later—will take the case herself if she has to—but right now Lena doesn’t need a detective or cop, she needs a friend.

“It’s okay,” she says, rubbing Lena’s back with gentle fingers. “You’ve got nothing to worry about anymore. It’s okay, I promise.”

“Hey, Lena,” Alex says as she comes over, takes the med kit off her shoulder where it’d hung from a strap. “Let’s get this over with before Kara has the chance to show up in the middle of it and freak out.”

Lena laughs a little, breathy and shallow, but a smile follows.

“Okay,” she murmurs.

Maggie keeps a hand on Lena’s shoulder, rubs gently.

“Good,” Alex smiles back and Lena reciprocates one last time before she closes her eyes again to block out the harsh office lighting against the dark night sky, and the pounding in her head.

“What hurts the most right now?” Alex’s voice prods through Lena’s skull.

She shrugs and Alex looks down at Lena’s arm, one still wrapped around her ribs.

“I’m gonna start here, okay?” Alex says, taps Lena’s abdomen gently. “And Maggie’s going to clean you up a bit while I do this. Is it okay if I pull up your shirt to get a better look?”

Lena nods and Alex eases the shirt upward, fingers delicate around the array of color blooming across Lena’s ribs and middle. Alex notices—with a surge of affection almost causing her to freeze—that the clench of her heart when she sees Lena hurt, is the same tug she feels when Kara’s the one injured and vulnerable.

Alex slows down, smiles softly and looks up at Lena, rubs her shoulder before continuing. “You’re going to be okay, Lena. We’ve got you, we’re gonna take care of you."

It’s a promise.

Alex will keep it. She always does.

/

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kara sighs when she sets her eyes on the woman, on the purple around her eyes and the busted lip and ice and bandages and bloodied washcloths.

Lena flicks her eyes over Alex’s shoulder, past the small flashlight aimed into her gaze. The image is fuzzy and colors blink in her way, but she makes out blonde hair on a familiar figure, drawing closer and closer until she’s right there and her hand finds Lena’s, curls around it, and her lips brush Lena’s cheekbone, linger on her forehead.

 “Kara,” Lena slurs, surprised, as though they hadn’t talked earlier.

“I’m right here.” Her voice is smooth and low and warm.

Everything around Lena is suddenly quiet and the world is still.

Kara is there, and like hot tea and sunrises and stars in the night sky, she fills Lena with warmth, her presence washes over the younger woman, unravels her walls and embraces her.

Lena’s eyes flutter closed as Kara threads her fingers in the CEO’s hair, massages her head with soft touches. Lena melts into her side, drifts away as Alex’s voice addresses Kara, murmuring something about concussions and broken ribs and bruising.

A hand finds Lena’s back, rubs circles in time with the fingers in her hair.

 _Kara._ It’s Kara.

And then, she’s gone, lost in Kara’s touches and soft words; twisting her head into Kara’s stomach and letting out a sob as she curls her arms around Kara’s middle. Because L-Corp had been safe; because she was only making a coffee run when she ended up with a gun pressed against her temple; because she has people to lose now and somehow that’s scarier than facing bullets.

Because even on her worst days Kara’s here, holding her close, murmuring _I love you I love you I love you_ with so much ease that Lena’s words slip back between her sobs like gentle streams caressing mountainsides and valleys, like the promise of a sunrise, or the simplicity of lips pressed together.

“I love you,” Lena whispers, voice quivering against Kara’s abdomen.  

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s head.

Kara’s here and Lena’s home.

She makes a mental note to thank Jess for calling Kara in the first place; thinks maybe, that someday is coming soon—someday she’ll do it herself.

Then Kara pulls her up gently, takes the CEO into her arms, and everything else ceases to exist as Lena’s head dips against Kara’s neck and she breathes out an exhale of _I love you,_ all over again.


End file.
